1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for mechanically displacing and positioning two profile parts relative to each other. The invention also relates to a piece of furniture incorporating such a drive and to a profile part for assembly with the drive. Finally, the invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a profile part according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many solutions are known for height adjustment of objects, such as for instance tables, beds, machines and so on. Many of the applied constructions comprise one or more telescopic legs, the length of which is adjustable using for instance a screw spindle or toothed belt. A drawback of the existing mechanized drives for adjustment of the telescopic legs is that these are complex and therefore costly. An additional drawback is that the existing drives are generally bulky.
The present invention has for its object to provide a drive for displacing and positioning two profile parts relative to each other with which inter alia telescopic legs are adjustable without the above stated drawbacks of the prior art. The invention also has for its object to provide a relatively low-noise drive. In addition, the invention has the object of providing a piece of furniture provided with at least one such drive, a profile part for assembly with the drive and a method for manufacturing a profile part with which a compact, inexpensive and low-noise application of the drive is possible.